Script Mage's Tales
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: Levy McGarden, the Fairy Tail Guild's Solid Script Mage, and her view of how the past effects the future, and how the present effects the past. Interconnected Drabbles usually following small few worded themes. Gajevy. Other pairings to be decided. Laxus/Levy and Natsu/Levy Sibling relationships.
1. Story Time

ShadowKurayami: Just… Binge watching Fairy Tail. And reading the manga.

I absolutely shipped Gajevy before I even knew what it was. My friend kept sending me images. So, I got into Fairy Tail because of my friend spamming me with their adorable ship images.

If I owned… well Chapter 488 would have never happened like that. Thus, it is obvious I do not own it.

This will be more on the Gajevy side with Natsu Levy sibling relationship and a previous Laxus Levy Sibling relationship. Because in all honesty, who really left protecting Levy just to Jet and Droy?

I will take some idea prompts as well. If anyone would like to offer me up some.

 **Update 6/28/16: Just so everyone is sure. The story in this chapter is not mine. I do not own it, nor am I taking credit for it. It is from a video called Reversal of the Heart, the link is listed at the bottom as is a link to an image that inspired this chapter.**

* * *

Gajevy

Other pairings: Notes at bottom

Script Mage's Tales

Chapter 1

Story Time

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Levy and the rest of Team Shadow Gear was still in the hospital. Gajeel, known as Kurogane, had been defeated less than twenty-four hours ago.

Jet and Droy were out cold, but Levy… her eyes were focused on the figure next to her bed.

"It was the cry of the hatchling that caught the mother dragon's attention… but before she could get to her child, the knight had killed him and taken the beautiful jewel that was the life force of the hatchling…"

Honey eyes watched as her friend spoke, eyes following the white scarf up to pink hair, where his face was buried in an overly used book.

The blue haired script mage listened as he spoke, she knew the story by heart.

"And in the mother's anger, she flew to the mountain of dragons…."

Natsu's voice soon vanished as Levy was pulled into the memory of her childhood.

* * *

"…the mother dragon, the Drake of the nest, had used the crystal to see where her hatchling's bejeweled heart was… She saw it was attached to the knight's belt in a golden ribbon necklace. Her child's life was taken for a gift." A seven-year-old Levy read.

"What happened next!?" Natsu leaned in from his pillow next to the tiny girl. Surrounding her was her guild mates: Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Grey, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, Natsu, and Happy.

"I'm getting there!" A small laugh escaped the young bluenette as she saw Erza clutching her pillow in both anticipation and anger.

"Continue!" Erza growled before her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Go on Levy, continue." Laxus spoke, sending a sharp glance to the scarlet haired girl.

"Okay!" Levy turned her head to smile at Laxus, the boy being five years her senior and very much like a big brother to her.

"The knight rode along the path, until in the crystal the female dragon saw what the necklace was for. It was a gift to the Princess of the lands. A proposal gift to match the eyes of the one he wanted. As the dragon saw the couple kiss in the crystal, she growled."

"Ewww!" Cana laughed from her seat across from Levy.

"Shut up Cana!" Mirajane snapped, making the brunette go silent, urging Levy to continue.

"In the evening, as the rain grew harder, the mother dragon used to crystal to enchant the jewel heart of her poor son. The princess wearing it would be cursed until the necklace was removed and the heart was brought back to the nest, where the mother was."

Levy paused to turn the page, "As she looked in the mirror, the princess felt a pain in her chest. Stumbling back, she was surrounded by magic. Her body slowly shifting, becoming that which was killed for the gift. The princess' body shifted and shuddered. She had become a dragon, though, unlike the true dragons of the nest which were all black in color, she was beautiful shades of purple to match her eyes and the jewel."

"As she opened her eyes, seeing what had been done, the door began opening. The knight entered the room to see candles lighting the curtains and rugs on fire, and where his beloved should have been, was a dragon in her place. Without hesitation he had drawn his sword and lunged at the purple dragon."

"No!" Lisanna cried, moving into Elfman's embrace as the boy looked teary eyed.

Levy smiled at the girl to help her calm down before continuing, "The force of her body hitting the wall broke the stone. Allowing the guards to see the female dragon, and the knight standing over her. As the sword was raised, she swiped her tail in fear. Her eyes pleading with him to recognize her. Unfortunately, it did not work. So while he was against the wall, the princess moved to the edge of the broken stone. With one last glance, she took flight. The knight screaming at her of his revenge."

Everyone was enraptured with the story, wanting her to continue as her small hand turned the page.

"The princess had traveled until she couldn't move. And when she awoken the next morning, was guided by sheep to continue on. She traveled all day, during the bright sun, and then during the downpour of the setting sun. She had found a barn with a broken door, collapsing on the hay, she went to sleep. In the morning, the bright sun had greeted her, along with a young wizard in training. Upon waking the sleeping princess, he ran in terror, only to throw a small bit of magic at her, which was absorbed by the necklace she wore."

"The princess turned dragon gave him a massive smile, for his magic had shown she had been cursed. Helping him up and drawing his hand to her necklace, she had silently pleaded with him to help her. But as she and the wizard in training watched the magic fizzle out, she lost hope. Turning around and lowering her head; she believed she'd never turn back to normal."

"He isn't strong enough to break her curse?" Erza leaned in, trying to peer at the pages as everyone else, especially Natsu, waiting for Levy to continue.

"She's getting there Erza!" Natsu yelled.

"The wizard was saddened by her loss of hope. Looking in the book of spells he had, he noticed a page. The dragon's nest. Excited, he showed it to her. They could go there and cure her of the curse. Feeling hope again, she pulled him onto her back and quickly moved to take flight. Not knowing that the mother was watching through the crystal."

Levy heard Laxus scoff lightly as she turned the page again.

"It was not the princess she wanted, it was the knight that had stolen her child. The image changing to him, hunting down the purple dragon. The dragon that was with the wizard."

"The princess was with the young wizard, watching as he practiced his magic. In a loss of con… con.."

Laxus peered over her shoulder lazily. "Concentration." In which he received a massive, illuminating smile.

"Concentration, his magic began hitting anything and everything, turning the toad on the lake into a large eared creature with sharp teeth. The creature having joined the Wizard and Princess on their journey after accidently biting the female's nose."

Laughs came from everyone, even a deep chuckle from Laxus as he laid behind her and Natsu.

"By dusk the next night, they had finally found the nest. Soaring through the air happily, the small group did not notice the knight… nor his bow and arrow." Levy's voice had saddened slightly. "Taking aim, his arrow ripped through the purple dragon's wing, forcing her to fall out of the sky. Chasing them, the group was found by the knight, who took out his sword."

"The wizard shot a spell at the knight, which was brushed off by the metal blade. Attacking the wizard, he disarmed the boy. Fearing his life, he tried to crawl away, when the princess stepped over him and roared at the knight. After being cut with the sword, she breathed fire on the male. The beautiful, silver flames surrounding the knight as the Wizard called to her."

"The two beginning to move up the mountain. She had glanced down at the knight, seeing if he was alive, to see two cold blue eyes looking at her. Frightened…?" She turned to Laxus who nodded at her pronunciation, "She made the wizard get on her back once more, climbing the mountain. Though not fast enough. Upon the last bit of the mountain, the knight had caught up. Attacking her once more. His sword slicing through part of the necklace and her neck."

"No! She doesn't die does she!" Elfman had tears in his eyes, some streaming down his face. The very passionate boy didn't like the idea of death.

"Let her finish, Elfman." Laxus scolded.

"In pain, she swiped her tail at the male, knocking him partly down the mountain. Her body weak and tired, she finished the climb with the wizard, before stumbling when the rocky floor gave out from under her. Her body tumbling into the mountain, knocking the wizard and frog creature off her back. It was when she limped away that the wizard noticed the blood. When she collapsed only feet from the crystal, the wizard ran to her, holding her massive head in his lap."

"The necklace, finally tearing the rest of the way, slipped off her neck below her. Breaking the jewel and forcing the massive crystal to light up. The spell had been broken. Her body glowed and no longer was a dragon in the arms of the wizard, but a beautiful princess. The frog creature crawled over onto the female, licking the wound… the creature having healed her with the lick to the gash. The princess couldn't help but smile at the two friends she had made."

"Hearing footsteps, they turned to see the knight, eyes wide with shock. He dropped his sword and stumbled back. Ripping the helmet off his head, he fell to the floor on his hands and knees. He reached towards the princess, his princess; only to watch her pull her hand away and look away in shame at his actions."

"Serves him right." It was Laxus who made the comment this time before chuckling as Levy snapped her honey eyes to him with a slightly annoyed look. Everyone else had interrupted her, and he stopped it, but now he was doing it.

"The princess reached towards the necklace, panning on returning it, when she heard the sound of a dragon flying by. It was the mother that had landed in front of them. Standing as if she were a queen, slowly she stepped up towards the group of humans and frog creature. Soon, she stood before the knight, pushing the broken jewel towards the male."

* * *

"Regretting his actions, the knight bowed his head to the dragon. Planning on taking whatever punishment she believed he deserved. She blew her fire at him, which was of red and white, surrounding the knight. The princess looked in horror, the wizard holding her to him." Natsu's voice was smooth and calm, eyes never leaving the book.

"But the fire had not killed the knight, but rather, changed him into her child. A young hatchling with a brilliant blue gem heart and matching eyes. Lifting her son, she soon walked away, pushing the helmet away as if it were trash, she took flight with her hatchling in tow. The princess smiled, as did the wizard…" Natsu's voice soon was joined by Levy's raspy one.

"For the dragon had decided his life was precious and would be a new chance for both of them. She'd have her son, and he'd have a new beginning."

Darkened eyes looked over the book, smiling at Levy. "You always did love this book." He commented, closing it. His fingers brushing her blue hair from her face.

"So did you." She couldn't help but smile. Natsu was everything she wanted in a brother. He made sure she was happy and safe, and when she got hurt, he'd kick ass and take names.

Setting the book aside, he moved to lean back, looking at the girl he considered his sister. "I got him. Kurogane Gajeel." His voice was angry.

"I heard… Natsu, don't be too angry. He was following the orders of his master…" Nastu moved to snap and she weakly raised her hand to stop him.

"There was something in his eyes…I'm not mad, I know I should be, but I'm not. I forgive him, Natsu. I won't forget this, but I forgive him. We all know people need second chances." Levy whispered.

"If he hurts your or any of our friends again, I'll never forgive him, Lev. I promise you that. I promise on Igneel."

"Alright, Natsu. I think I can deal with that."

"Good, it wasn't a choice. Get some rest, sis." The salamander leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He could still see the healing scars, and it left an anger in the depths of his stomach. But, he'd be good, at least for her sake.

"Night, big brother." Levy turned into her pillow slightly, closing her eyes as he left.

She had a feeling that Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer, would be making up for his past mistakes.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: I always believed that Natsu and Levy should have a form of sibling relationship. Jet and Droy don't always seem like the most dependable people while their older, so I can see Natus as the secretly protective big brother because of his dragon instinct.

I also like the idea of Laxus and Levy having the same type of relationship. This will get expanded on in the next couple chapters.

 **As for the story, it was all based off this video on YouTube: watch?v=rHLwG3ioD4Y and this image: pin/ 403072235373385199**

As for future parings. I like a lot of pairings, but the ones I am having difficulties with are with Natsu, Laxus, and Lisanna.

My dear best friends are big NaLi supporters. And being frank, I am not always particular with Lucy's character. It does not mean I do not the NaLu ship. I like them both.

I do support each ship below to be voted upon, which is why I am having so much trouble.

Until I get Natsu's relationship set, I will not decide on Lucy's in case it ends up as a NaLu.

 **If you'd vote, it would be wonderful.**

Natsu-Lucy:

Natsu-Lisanna:

Lisanna-Bixlow:

Laxus-Mira:

Laxus-Freed:

Questions? Comments? Concerns? PM or Review


	2. Fear

ShadowKurayami: Just… Binge watching Fairy Tail. And reading the manga.

I will take some idea prompts as well. If anyone would like to offer me up some.

* * *

Gajevy

Other pairings: Notes at bottom

Script Mage's Tales

Chapter 2

Fear

* * *

Fear, it was the one thing Levy hated feeling. And Gajeel being at the Guild… it made her feel nothing but fear.

She forgave him, yes. But it did not mean she was not terrified of him. She knew he could smell it, just as easily as Natsu could. Which she knew he did when his dark eyes glanced over at her as she cowered slightly.

It started another fight, nothing too major, just verbal battle for now.

It wasn't until they went outside, her arm being pulled along by Jet. She knew true fear because of the one person she had once trusted the most… Laxus.

Gajeel had tried to let her teammates take out their anger and fear on him, and she did not doubt he wanted her to do the same. Until… Laxus came and took it too far.

Her eyes met Gajeel's crimson ones, and he knew in that moment her increased trembling was not because of him. It was because of Laxus. He was unsure if it was for him, or because Laxus just scared her.

In reality, it was both.

* * *

"Laxus! Big brother Laxus!" The small bluenette ran up to the taller blonde male. The girl had saw he was upset and just wanted to cheer him up, like he always did for her.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped at the girl. Her eyes widening slightly.

"But…"

"I'm not your big brother. I'm not even your family." He sneered at the small girl. He was just so angry with his grandfather, he kicked out his father. His fingers twitching, he wanted to go on a mission and hit something. He just wanted to hurt somebody, but she was the one that took his attention and would now take his anger.

To her, it never mattered. She had been found by Laxus when she was five. The poor girl had been beaten and abandoned on the side of a road. The ten-year-old boy had been going on his first mission when he found her. He carried her with him to his mission, cared for her... and when the mission was over, he introduced her to Fairy Tail.

"That isn't true!" Her cry caught the attention of many members of the Guild downstairs.

He was angry, and she didn't know if he meant to do it. The fifteen-year-old boy shoved the girl into the wall. Her tiny stature nothing compared to his as his arm pressed on her throat. And for once, in Fairy Tail, Levy had been scared for her life.

"Family means nothing, brat. Remember that. I am not your brother; I am not your family. You're a weak, pathetic excuse for a guild member." He growled.

Her body squirmed and kicked, her fingers clawing at his arm weakly. "I… can't breathe…!"

His eyes were dark with anger, but hearing her gasp and whimper, soft pleading through her lack of oxygen… he dropped her.

He had been so angry… he didn't mean to hurt her.

Her body trembled as she coughed and gasped for air. "L-Laxus…" Weakly her hand reached towards him.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled at her. His eyes watched as she yanked her arm back, her entire body trembling.

"I… don't care what you say… you're still my big brother, Laxus. I still love you. Because… I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you." Her voice was so small.

He didn't look back. And he never tried to make up for it, but rather… whenever he got the chance, he made sure she remembered that event. It was his way to keep her away. And it sure as hell made sure others stayed away.

Mira had even attacked him when she found Levy sobbing up by Makarov's office. The she-demon had shot at the male and swiped her fingernails at his face. He had injured the fairy of the Guild.

Yet, no one told Makarov. All because Levy asked them not to... she still believed in him.

No one would trust him again, but her.

* * *

"That's enough Laxus!" Her scream was swallowed up by the sound of lightning and Gajeel's screams from being electrocuted.

He ignored her, but when Jet and Droy began telling him to stop, he swiped his arm. Throwing a bolt towards them… towards her.

This was her biggest fear, her reoccurring nightmare. Her eyes filled with tears as she braced herself…. But it never came.

"Gajeel!?" She gasped slightly. Her hand moving to reach towards him.

She watched his body tremble form the electricity pulsing through his muscles.

"You through with me now? Cause I got other things to do." His voice was softer than she'd ever heard. He took a lot from Laxus, even if Droy and Jet hadn't injured him… He took that blast of electricity for her.

She watched him walk away, her arm held to her chest. "Ah… Gajeel… I-!"

"Leave me alone…" His voice was rough as he walked away.

She moved to glance at Laxus. His eyes meeting hers, and no longer was the acceptance and never ending love she had offered. This time, her usual bright, honey colored eyes were ice cold.

He scoffed and turned to leave, he knew Jet and Droy were watching.

But Levy… she ignored him and ran after Gajeel.

"I can forgive you hurting me… but I won't forgive you for hurting Gajeel." She was speaking mainly to herself as she ran up to Gajeel. He tried to pull away from her, but the woman wouldn't have any of it. She had him bare part of his weight.

Gajeel had heard her angry words, this girl was so confusing. She let him lean on her, occasionally grunting when one of them moved too fast.

His muscles were still twitching slightly in his arm. He knew she could feel it with his arm over her shoulders, leaning into her slightly.

Silently, Gajeel vowed to never let her have that look of fear on her face.

And silently, Levy had gotten over her fear of Laxus, because now she felt anger towards her elder brother. Blood or not. He hurt her family. She wouldn't forgive him, not for a long time, if she ever did forgive him.

* * *

" _You're pathetic, Laxus."_ The male chuckled to himself. His chuckle was cold and bitter. _"You wanted her to stop believing in you, stop trusting in you. Now she has…"_

His body was on a park bench, looking towards the blue sky. _"Then why do I feel like I lost the last piece of my humanity?"_

"Tch… all because I was afraid. I'm a fucking idiot." He cursed to himself, closing his eyes. Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow would be joining him soon for his plan.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: Shorter than the first. But, I like where it was going.

Laxus seems like one to act before thinking. And after losing his dad, I have no doubt he'd take his anger out on anyone. And letting it fester leads up to the next events.

I don't know about Levy's past, and I am still getting through the anime and manga. I'm only getting to the end of the Key to the Starry Skies Arc / Infinity Clock Arc. So I know I am still pretty far behind.

 **If you'd vote for a paring, it would be wonderful.**

Natsu-Lucy:

Natsu-Lisanna:

Lisanna-Bixlow:

Laxus-Mira:

Laxus-Freed:

Questions? Comments? Concerns? PM or Review


	3. Frustration

ShadowKurayami: Chapter three is on the way now.

Most of these will follow one to three worded prompts. Except one in the future, in which I will dedicate it to the person that recommended the prompt.

I wish I owned Fairy Tail, but alas, I do not.

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: Notes at Bottom

Script Mage's Tales

Chapter 3

Frustration

* * *

The girls in her Guild were show offs. Each one of them. Herself included, but it seemed only Mirajane, Bisca, and herself avoided using only sexual appeal in the Miss Fairy Tail Pageant. And Bisca only just played on it by using her bikini to draw attention to her shooting.

Levy loved her body, it may have been small, and some days she may have been annoyed with her B-cup chest, but she loved it none the less. She didn't see a need to strip down into a bikini and show off for the males watching.

That was their choice, she just hoped she didn't get crap for it. She knew they were playful when it came to her size, but sometimes the teasing was just frustrating.

* * *

"Heh! Levy you're so small!" Cana cooed as she and several other women in the Guild used the hot springs to relax. The older woman's hands cupping the girl's smaller breasts.

Bisca raised an eyebrow at the younger girl when the bluenette gave a blank stare towards the wall. The green haired woman chuckled as the brunette played with the script mage's bust.

"Cana…" Levy was now glaring out at open space, her eyebrow twitching as she listened to Cana ramble about how small her bust was and how short she was in general. "LET GO!" She turned around and snapped.

Bisca laughed as the younger female stormed off, bare and frustrated at both Cana and her own size. She snatched a towel up before going into the dressing room.

"Come on Cana, be nice to the girl. She's adorable."

* * *

Cana was often one of her biggest teasers, but lately it had been Lucy and Erza, making the blue haired mage sigh heavily.

When it was her turn she was up on stage. Unlike most of the younger girls, Levy had great control of her magic, when she wasn't forgetful. Thus she was easily able to summon several script spells at once.

Physically, she was weak; mentally, she was one of the strongest people in the Guild.

When Evergreen popped up on stage and turned everyone to stone. Frustration was all she felt towards the Thunder Legion.

" _Laxus… When I get my hands on you… YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"_ She internally screamed as she was left in a stiff shell of pure darkness.

When the spell was lifted she was furious, but when she saw Freed's spell and that Master Makarov, Gajeel, and Natsu were unable to leave she needed to stay behind while everyone went to fight.

"Laxus…" The female growled, moving to grab book after book, flipping through pages as she slipped her glasses on and pulled her hair back.

Her focus soon turned to the books, looking at several ones at the same time as she had her written copy of the runes Freed had up against the door. The male was smart, but arrogant with his powers.

She was bent over with books surrounding her, her eyes scanning each page as she wrote down notes and deciphered parts of the runes Freed created for the "Battle of Fairy Tail."

Poor Gajeel, he didn't even understand that when she was in her zone she had no idea what people were doing or saying, she would hear a noise and turn to it, hoping it was an actual person.

* * *

A twelve-year-old Levy was in the park, books surrounding her. Because of her age and lack of strong team, she couldn't go on many physical missions, so she took to translating missions.

"If you move this… and translate it to Lore…. This should…. Ah ha!" She turned to where she heard a noise, assuming it was Jet or Droy, both were her most recent friends and the boys were now on a team with her while they honed their magic.

As she began speaking to explain it, her eyes still only seeing words rather than what was actually in front of her, she heard a cough, blinking she turned red. Her attention was not on the two boys, but a small squirrel.

"Damn it." Her head dropped to the grass as the males laughed.

"It's okay Levy! We won't tell anyone!" Jet laughed, his hand running through his hair, his hat in his lap as the blue haired girl turned her head towards them, offering a sheepish smile.

Droy couldn't help but begin another burst of laughter at her smile.

That was the day Team Shadow Gear decided to stay together, they'd keep each other safe and keep each other's secrets.

No one would know of Jet's inability to focus anywhere but in one direction when running, lest he'd trip.

No one would know about Droy's passion for fried foods, especially chicken.

No one would know that Levy would lose all focus when she got into studying, so much so that she'd be unable to recognize who or what was around her. Unlike how she chooses to ignore people when she reads a good novel.

Team Shadow Gear was built on friendship and secrets.

* * *

It wasn't until her eyes lifted and caught Gajeel's crimson gaze that her little world shattered. Somehow, someway, he found his way into her world. Where she usually zoned out completely, she could hear his deep voice.

"I'm almost there. Don't worry, I promise to get you guys out of here." Levy brushed her hair from her face, pen still moving on the page. She'd see if Gajeel could continue to break into her world, while no one else had been able to.

"It's no big deal to me." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him glance away.

"Well it is to me." Her head raised, eyes determined. "You have to stop Laxus."

" _He's hurting people… our family, our friends. He needs to be stopped… Stupid Laxus."_

It would be little while later that she let them out. Her pen gliding through the air, face twisted with frustration at the arraignment of the spell and the lack of understanding to why both Natsu and Gajeel were unable to go through it.

"You both need to take separate routes! We need you both to fight Laxus, not just one of you." She called to them.

They both made a noise in agreement, but she wasn't too sure they'd do anything.

Her eye twitched slightly at the thought of them being idiots when it came to Laxus.

Dragon Slayers… They frustrated her to no end. All three of them.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: Well, there we go. This chapter is done. The next one will have more insight into Levy's personal past before the Guild.

 **If you'd vote for a paring, it would be wonderful.**

Natsu-Lucy: 3

Natsu-Lisanna:

Lisanna-Bixlow: 3

Laxus-Mira: 2

Laxus-Freed:

Questions? Comments? Concerns? PM or Review


	4. Loss

ShadowKurayami: Chapter three is on the way now.

Most of these will follow one to three worded prompts. Except one in the future, in which I will dedicate it to the person that recommended the prompt.

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: Notes at Bottom

Script Mage's Tales

Chapter 4

Loss

* * *

" _Grandpa…Makarov…"_ The blue haired script mage ran through the city as fast as she could. The runes were no longer in effect since Freed had been beaten and Laxus was being taken on. She just hoped she'd reach them in time.

" _Laxus, your grandfather… Big brother, grandfather is…"_ Tears filled her honey eyes as she ran faster and faster. Occasionally she stumbled over her own feet or something in the streets. She tried to avoid people the best she could.

Laxus, Natsu, Makarov… the Guild. They were family. And right now… Makarov was dying, Laxus was the cause, and Natsu and Gajeel were fighting him. The guild's trust was torn apart by the lightning wielder's actions.

Everyone was losing something important, especially Laxus. Did he hate them that much?

Or was he just so afraid of loss, that he'd rather destroy it all than to lose it when he needed something to cling to the most?

Levy's eyes widened when she reached the doors, her eyes looking to Gajeel and Natsu, who were on the ground pleading with Laxus… and Laxus who was starting the Fairy Law Spell.

"Laxus! STOP!" She screamed, taking a step towards the group.

"Levy!?" Natsu's dark eyes looked to the small girl, but she ignored his cry.

"You, idiot." Ahh, Gajeel, what a wonderful thing to hear… She promptly ignored that as well. "What are you doing here!?"

Right now, her focus was for Laxus, and him alone. "You have to see the master! He doesn't have much time!"

Her voice froze for a moment, tears pooling in her eyes. "Master Makarov… I mean your grandfather..." She swallowed hard. "Is close to death!"

Everyone had their attention at that moment. Inwardly, she smiled seeing Laxus' eyes going back to normal, no longer their solid white from the massive amounts of power. The relief of him going back to normal was short lived as she remembered the pain of what might happen.

"Stop this now! Go see him one last time! Please, hurry before it's too late!" She couldn't stop the tears. The thought of him dying, of Laxus not getting a last chance to see him… it broke her heart just thinking about it.

She couldn't hear Natsu over the pounding of her own heart, tears falling harder. "PLEASE LAXUS!"

"This is working out perfectly for me, now that the old man is at Death's door I have an even better chance at becoming Fairy Tail's new Master."

Levy's heart stopped, eyes just watching him as he said this. _"How… could you?"_

The script mage was unable to stay on her feet from the power of Fairy Law. "No… Laxus…" She watched him.

All she could do was cover her eyes at the intense light of Fairy Law as the spell was casted.

* * *

She could just remember darkness… until light opened her eyes.

"Hey! Are you okay!?" Wide, honey eyes on a girl no older than five looked up to see bright blonde hair. Everything hurt, it even hurt to keep her eyes open.

"Come on! Tell me your name! You need to stay awake." Her body was lifted up into his arms. He wasn't too much large than her… but he was strong.

"I'm Laxus, of the Fairy Tail Guild! What's your name?" He asked, cradling her tightly as he walked down the path.

"L-Levy…"

"Where are your parents, Levy?" He asked, and she went quiet, turning to bury her face in his chest.

"Gone… I was bad… magic is bad." She whispered, holding him tightly. "Magic is evil, the evil should die. That is what the people in town said."

Despite it being a world of magic, you still had people who believed it to be evil and wrong. There were small towns and villages like that all over Fiore, they were small, always less than a hundred people. It wasn't unusual for people with magic to get kicked out… dead or alive.

"I see… Well, Levy. You're coming home with me! From now on, call me big brother!" The cheeky grin on his face made tears form in her eyes. "I'll teach you that Magic isn't bad. So, will my gramps! He's the best!"

"Really?" She whispered, unable to stop herself from crying.

"Yeah!" He paused, "Hey! Don't cry, don't cry!" He panicked, not knowing how to handle her tears.

"Big brother!" She buried her face in his chest, sobbing into his embrace. Despite the pain or losing everything. The loss of her friends, her family, and everyone she knew… she'd be okay. Because she gained Laxus.

"That's right." He stopped to hug the tiny bluenette. "You'll be Levy Dreyar!"

The small girl wrinkled her nose at the name. "Can I stay Levy McGarden?" Just because they hated her, didn't mean she hated her family. She'd forgive them… because without them she'd never met her big brother.

"Fine." He pouted and shifted her in his arms. It was uncomfortable, but he'd deal with it. She way tiny anyways. "I need to finish my mission, so you'll come with me. Then we get to go home to Fairy Tail." He grinned.

"Okay!" For once, in a very long time, she smiled. And her smile was as bright as the sun.

* * *

When the dust from the Fairy Law cleared, Levy was coughing.

"What the….! No way… Impossible, how in the hell are you all still alive!?" Levy couldn't even look at Laxus.

He didn't just attack them, he tried to kill them.

Levy looked to Gajeel and Natsu, this time… her focus was on them.

"Levy… Are you alright?" Gajeel's voice broke the silence.

She couldn't stop the smile as her eyes met his. "Mhm." She nodded slowly. "But, what about Natsu? Is he okay?"

"Yeah. He seems fine to me." Gajeel laughed, looking at the salamander.

Levy's attention was soon turned to a shell shocked Laxus and an injured Freed. The green haired rune mage was standing at the door, holding his arm.

"Your true feelings have betrayed you." Freed's voice was smooth despite the pain he was obviously in. "You've inherited more than strength from your grandfather. Deep down, you also have the Master's heart. Whether you admit it or not, it is evident you care for your comrades. The Fairy Law spell only works against those the caster sees as their enemies. Since no one was hurt, we know how you truly feel."

Laxus' face was covered in surprise and Levy spoke.

"His magic could see into his heart… and that's why we're still here."

Freed nodded, "You can always try to hide your feeling, Laxus, but your magic will always reveal what is in your heart.

Levy could feel Laxus' power increasing, soon when he blew, Gajeel was in front of her, arm out to push her away from danger at a moment's notice.

Quickly when Natsu and Laxus took the battle outside, Levy pulled Gajeel's arm over her shoulders, helping him out to where she, Gajeel, and Freed could see the battle going on.

"Please Natsu, be careful." She said lightly, causing Gajeel to look at the smaller female. The group watching as Natsu was nearly counted out.

Then… Gajeel used himself as a lightning rod. As he flew off the building, the female ran to his side. The girl and injured Iron Dragon Slayer watching as Natsu won... well, tied at least.

* * *

It was the next day that everyone was calming down. Natsu and Gajeel were heavily bandaged, but alive. And despite everything, Levy would still give Laxus the benefit of the doubt… especially after his action towards Natsu.

When the Salamander yelled at him, muffled by bandages, Laxus raised his arm. It was an action he always did to him and Levy as children. Like a promise for next time, he just had other things to do first.

It would be the night of the parade that Fairy Tail lost a great member, a member who needed to find himself.

It was during the main portion of the parade that the Master did the signal. Each member of Fairy Tail raised their hand, pointer finger extended, and thumb out. It was Laxus' symbol to his family.

" _Even if I can't see you Big Brother Laxus; we are all looking your way. Don't allow this loss to be forever. Come back to us. You are still a member of Fairy Tail in your heart."_ Levy's eyes scanned the crowd as she looked out from her platform with Lucy and Bisca.

Out of the corner of her eye, in an alley, she saw a bandaged arm raised in the same manner.

" _One day, I'll come back and earn your forgiveness, Grandpa, little sister."_ Laxus turned around, tears streaming down his face as he left Magnolia.

Fairy Tail lost a great member that night, but in the hearts of each member, they knew he'd be back and better than ever… one day.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: I love Laxus. He is an amazing character. He just needs a push back in the right direction.

Now Levy does not just forgive him, but she knows that one day… he'll earn forgiveness. Because like it or not, he is still Fairy Tail, in his heart.

 **If you'd vote for a paring, it would be wonderful.**

Natsu-Lucy: 3

Natsu-Lisanna:

Lisanna-Bixlow: 3

Laxus-Mira: 2

Laxus-Freed:

Questions? Comments? Concerns? PM or Review


	5. Mission

ShadowKurayami: So far I want to thank everyone that has Followed, Favorited, and/or Reviewed. It is a wonderful feeling that you all enjoy this.

I don't own anything. I just wish I did.

* * *

Gajevy

Minor: NaLu, Bixanna, and Miraxus

Script Mage's Tales

Chapter 5

Mission

* * *

Everyone was better since Laxus' attack, and Team Natsu were out on their way to fight a group called the Oración Seis. Gajeel had just returned from his Solo Mission, and was a bit annoyed he didn't get asked to go.

The bluenette leader of Team Shadow Gear could feel eyes on her as she stood at the bar, speaking with Mirajane.

"So, you three are taking the Oak Town mission?" Mira asked.

"No, just me. It's a simple mission, so Jet and Droy want to do the Escort Mission to Peace Village." Levy explained, watching the older female nod.

"Alright." After stamping some paperwork and sending it on its way through Lacrama to all other Guilds and the Counsel, she nodded. "You're all set. Jet, Droy, you guys should pack up!" The white haired model said, only getting a grin from the males and a thumbs up.

"So, did you get a dress yet?" Mira chuckled, waiting to get the go ahead for Levy to go on her mission.

The bluenette laughed, and once more there were eyes on her back. "Yeah, it is a very pretty dress. I'll make sure to stop by and show you before I leave." She said.

Mira grinned before her attention was pulled to the communication Lacrima behind the bar. "Sorry to say Levy, they just upped the bounty and the people. They need someone to play security and watch the security lacrima while you blend in… Jet and Droy were approved, so you know they'll be on their way out as soon as possible."

Levy hissed under her breath, "Damn. I was really looking forward to that one."

"I'll go with her." Heavy footsteps, deep voice, and the eyes on her back that had not let up.

"Hello Gajeel! Really, you don't mind?" Levy turned around with a bright smile towards the male, ignoring the cat like grin from Mira. "Though, it's one of those stupid upper class dinner parties. You'd need to wear a suit."

Levy was not physically strong, but she was smart. Very smart. She often went on solo espionage missions. Being small and pretty, men easily spilled their secrets, thinking she was just some dumb girl.

She often stole things, sometimes information, sometimes actual items.

When these missions become two man or more man teams, it means the one ordering it is getting desperate and it is growing more dangerous.

He raised a studded brow at her, and the bluenette grabbed the flyer, offering it to him. "Espionage Mission. Fancy parties usually. Usually, I just need to hang off the arm of a guy and look pretty then excuse myself and steal something. But, since the reward was raised, it means an up in danger as well." She sighed.

"Pack a bag, We'll leave tonight." He said, crimson eyes glancing her over before he turned around.

"Should we meet at the train station?" Levy asked lightly, her hand gently touching his arm.

She watched as the man froze at the soft touch, but he let out a grunt and nodded. "Yeah."

"That's great, I'll tell them you're on your way!" Mira chirped from behind the bar. Her blue eyes watching the interactions between the Solid Script Mage and the Iron Dragon Slayer.

" _They'd be so cute!"_ Mira internally squealed, the matchmaking female watching them as Levy offered her a smile.

"Since he's coming, I won't be able to drop by before the mission. I'll show you it afterwards!" Levy smiled brightly at Mira who returned it.

* * *

The train station was quiet, the two were taking the last train out towards Oak Town. The female mage was clad in her usual mission attire, a pair of white capris with a belt, her navy blue vest, and orange bikini top. It was the same outfit she wore when they first met.

During the train ride, Gajeel dropped his head into his palms; she could hear him trying to calm himself down… no doubt from motion sickness like Natsu.

"You have motion sickness like Natsu, don't you?" She asked lightly, only to get a glare in response.

She rolled her eyes and tugged and male downward. His height made it a bit difficult to lay down on the bench, but with his motion sickness he wouldn't be fighting her too much.

"Shrimp, what are you doing!?" His eyes shut tightly as another wave passed him over.

"Same thing I did for Natsu when we were younger." Her fingers gently moved through his hair in a comforting manner.

He was tense at first, but soon calmed down. His eyes the seats across from them as she stroked his head that was in her lap. "What, you and Salamander a thing, Shrimp?"

She growled at the nickname, "Natsu is like my big brother. When we were kids I had to meet with a Solid Script Mage up in the mountains, and because I was so young and obviously small…" She glared at his chuckle. "Natsu decided to come with me. Deemed it his job to protect me."

" _Even though Laxus threw a fit and half over it."_

"So, a long train trip and I had to take care of him and his motion sickness the entire time. I have at least a bit of experience dealing with it." She teased lightly.

He didn't reply, just closed his eyes as she continued to stroke his hair. It made sense now that Natsu was so angry for the attack. Not just because he had destroyed the Guild hall and attacked his friends. He attacked his younger sister. If anyone had hurt Juvia, he would had reacted the same way.

Eventually under the slow strokes of her hands on his hair, he fell asleep. The blue fairy of the guild had this presence that could make monsters peaceful. At least, that was how Gajeel saw it.

* * *

They arrived in Oak Town in the early afternoon. And Gajeel was on edge, he had once lived in this town back when he was in Phantom Lord. His eyes looked to the small girl next to him as she moved to the inn they'd stay at.

Last time here was here; he had enjoyed the memory of hurting the precious girl that forgave him. He would never let anyone hurt her again… Never.

Levy noticed he was lost in his thoughts, fingers gently moving to grab his hand as she tugged him up the stairs. Because it was a short mission, they'd only be in town maybe two days, she just got them a room to share. They wouldn't be there much anyways.

Gajeel didn't argue, he just dropped his bag and cloak onto one of the beds as Levy pulled her dress from her bag. She quietly hung it up in the door way, moving her hands. The word steam appeared over the gown, then dry. Any wrinkles from the trip were gone.

"You've done these missions before?" He grunted, dropping onto the bed, looking at her as she worked.

"Yes. I do them almost as often as I do my translations. Although, I usually go solo. It is hard to act around Jet and Droy when they're unable to really hold back." She heard him scoff when she mentioned her friends.

Levy was, in actuality, an amazing actress, if she was not near Jet or Droy that is.

Tonight was the event, and she'd have to meet up with her contact for the party. And then tomorrow they'd have to deliver the object to the contractor.

"Need me to get the wrinkles out of your clothes too?" She asked lightly, moving to pull the ribbon from her hair. The word Mirror appeared as she stood by the wall. She could see his reflection in the letters as she moved to pull her pen out.

Dragging the light pen along her skin, purple runes appeared for a moment before vanishing. No longer having her usual attractive mess of blue, her hair fell in loose ringlets of chestnut brown.

"Why are you changin' how you look?" His voice was sharp.

"When you're trying to go about what we are, blue hair tends to catch the eye. I need to be pretty and invisible at the same time." She commented. She was glad she took rune lessons from Freed.

"I need to be able to vanish in a crowd and should someone see me, they not know who I am from another girl." She turned to look at him, her eyes still the same shade of honey brown.

He didn't feel right looking at her like this. She hadn't changed her body or anything, just her hair.

He would not take it, not even for the sake of the mission.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: This one is a two part one. The second part will be Trust, based off a prompt that was submitted.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review or PM me.


	6. Trust

ShadowKurayami: This chapter is based off a prompt by **Crimsonlink310**

If you have any prompts in mind, please submit it. I love having you guys offer up suggestions!

I don't own, I just wish I did.

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: NaLu, Bixanna, Miraxus

Script Mage's Tales

Chapter 6

Trust

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were a two-man team in Oak Town doing an espionage mission.

The Solid Script Mage was currently using rune magic to hide her appearance behind some chestnut curls. Her arm wrapped around the arm of her contact at the party, while Gajeel played security guard to keep an eye on the Lacrima in the area.

The contact was a user of telepathy magic, able to keep both Gajeel and Levy connected through his magic.

"Welcome Mister Feniks and…" The guard trailed off, seeing the young woman.

"This is Lady Tikon, Lady Stella Tikon." Feniks introduced.

Micheal Feniks, the client's nephew, was a handsome man standing just under Gajeel's height with deep red hair, a darker shade than Erza's, and dark green eyes.

"A pleasure." Levy easily played a calm woman, offering her hand to the guard. Despite her small stature and lacking bust, she was easily admired by men of all types in the party… and the guards in the booth. Just as were most of the women.

The female mage was clad in a black dress that hung off one shoulder, the slit on the left side showing one of her legs almost fully exposed as she walked. The heels she wore lightly clicking on the floor. Chestnut brown curls brushing her bare back, no guild mark in sight.

Gajeel was the only one able to see through the rune magic. Blue hair and white mark outlined on her skin. He was still unsettled by the cool and poised expression on her face.

* * *

"Look! I can't see ya like that. It's too fucking weird!" Gajeel growled out while they were still in the inn. It wasn't right and it wasn't really Levy that was behind that image.

The woman sighed, moving to sit on the bed in the inn, her dress still hung up nicely.

"Why? It is only for a few hours, Gajeel." She tried to reason with him.

The glare she received told her she'd lose this no matter what.

"Fuck… fine." He was surprised by her giving in and her cursing. She moved to take her pen, she had to rewrite the runes completely. For now, she'd just take them off so she could finish getting ready.

"I need to rewrite the runes, so I can write you in. Let me get dressed then I'll fix them." Her fingers moved to run through her blue hair as a sigh of irritation passed her lips. She didn't know why she was giving into him when she'd never given into anyone over this before.

Her fingers opening a small book she had, still being new to long runes that needed to move with the human body, she wrote them out to make sure she didn't mess up anything.

* * *

" _During the dancing Levy will be able to slip away, keep an eye on the security Lacrima, Gajeel."_

The iron dragon slayer had a bad feeling something would happen tonight, but he'd agree for now. His focus split between where the targeted item was and Levy. The girl had easily blended in with the crowd after introductions were done and the crowd calmed.

Crimson eyes watched Levy participate in the party, joining the dance. Then after an hour, she excused herself to go clean up.

" _Three lacrima and two guards in the hall. The guards will go on rotation in five, the lacrima are solitary."_ Gajeel warned the female through Feniks telepathy magic.

" _Kay!"_ Both men heard her voice chirp in their heads.

Levy was easily able to slip down the hall once she used a solid script: Hide. It actually took a lot of magic energy, but it would allow her small body could easily maneuver around and she slipped into a locked office with some lock picking.

Getting the object was easy after that, but they weren't the only ones after it.

* * *

Gajeel growled as an alarm went off. It wasn't Levy who set it off, it was a dark guild that was after the object.

"Hand over the Dagger of the Gods." It was a dagger that was said to have been stolen from a God Slayer. The dagger had ancient language written on the blade said to have been a secret power that could be used by any God Slayer to increase their power.

All of the guards were flooding the main room while the people trembled in fear. Levy's eyes hardened as she soon matched her gaze with Gajeel. The Dark Guild wanted the dagger that was strapped to her thigh, one that Toro Feniks, their client, planned on destroying to keep the ancient magic of the God Slaying technique out of the hands of a dark guild before the owner sold it in auction.

"Tch. Bunch of weakling like you? I've been itching for a fight." Gajeel moved through the crowd of people. His fingers yanking the hair tie holding his hair back.

"Kurogane Gajeel!" One of them growled, making Levy roll her eyes. One of them had noticed her action and quickly grabbed her by her hair.

The action let the dark guild member feel the difference in her hair, from what would be the ringlets and her wild hair.

"Hey boss! Seems we got a little bitch under a spell. Probably runes." One laughed as he yanked her hair. Her cry filling the room as she was yanked towards the people. Because of her lack of experience in the runes she used, it shattered upon everyone realizing it.

"You'll regret that." Gajeel growled, hand turning to iron it met with the face of guy that had a hold on her arm.

"You okay, shorty?" He asked, his large arm around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She smiled up at him when he set her to her feet.

"Solid Script: Hole!" Her hands moved and before people could jump away, several guild members were suddenly above a hole, plummeting to the bottom.

She'd cut down some of the numbers, but she trusted him to get rid of the rest. The bluenette moved to get the people back while the guards protected them and she and Gajeel took care of the dark guild.

"Solid Script: Guard!" In front of all the people from the party was a massive wall created by the letters spelling out the word Guard.

When an attack ripped apart the floor below her, she was grabbed and held tightly in Gajeel's grip once more; the dark guild members trying to get through the Guard by attacking her and the floor.

"You trust me right, Gajeel?" Her voice was low, her fingers clutching his suit.

"Yeah. Why, Shorty?" His eyes flickered to her before moving to the enemies. He could easily trust her, he believed that she shouldn't trust him.

"I'll pay to get you a new suit. Use your Sword." She said sharply. "Solid Script: Iron." With her clinging to him he could eat it quickly with his sharp teeth. Once his arm was a large metal sword, she placed her hands on his arm, ripping away the sleeve. "Solid Script: Fire!"

A massive smirk grew on his face as she pulled away once they were set on ground, his arm releasing her once he heard her heels hit the floor. The bluenette stood watching as the solid script decorated his sword limb with fire for increased attack.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He lunged at the dark guild members as Levy set traps around the room, her light pen setting up runes traps as well as throwing Solid Script magic at people.

She was exhausting her magic energy protecting the people who still didn't know the dagger was missing.

She knew Gajeel could handle them, he was very powerful, and she'd do whatever she could to keep him safe.

* * *

The night wasn't a complete disaster. After Gajeel beat up the rest of the members of the Dark Guild, the two took their leave. Several members of the party were thankful, mainly the security team.

The party goers on the other hand… most of them wanted the two mages gone. Levy winked at Micheal, her hand brushing against her leg where the dagger was. The male grinned in response as he watched Gajeel grunt and pull Levy away from the building.

Levy was laughing lightly as they walked towards the inn. "We should definitely leave first thing in the morning. Because if they check that safe, we're in so much trouble."

It was their first mission together, and it had gone rather well. A little destruction, but nothing that even measured up to Natsu's team.

Levy was disappointed that her dress was torn up some. It looked so well on her, complimenting her figure… she also didn't miss how occasionally Gajeel would stare at her, eyes on her figure rather than her face, while they walked and when he pulled her into his arms to pull her out of the way of several attacks.

"Probably." He chuckled lightly.

Once at the inn, she moved to push the slit of her dress towards the other leg some, just enough to get to the strap on her thigh.

Gajeel's face quickly turned a deep shade of red, sputtering slightly until he saw her pull out the dagger.

"It's better if you hold this. Safer with you." She grinned.

He could have died then and there; he was embarrassed for getting so flustered. His hand took the dagger, growling. "Get some sleep."

Levy nodded and yawned, carefully slipping into the bathroom to get out of her ruined dress and into some warm pajamas. The last he saw was her climbing into bed and muttering a good night.

Gajeel Redfox sure as hell had no idea why the small girl trusted him so much, especially after all he has done.

But. He could get used to it.

After they finished the mission and got out of Oak Town that is.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: So…. This was actually supposed to be done like… 4 hours ago. But I got distracted. And… yeah.

Here we go!

Questions? Comments? Concerns? PM or Review!


	7. Research

ShadowKurayami: So a few things were edited on the last chapter, but nothing overly major. Also, for the Edolas arc, should I do Edolas Levy or possibly have Earthland Levy escape the Lacrima and meet the Edolas versions of everyone?

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: NaLu, Miraxus, Bixanna

Script Mage's Tales

Chapter 7

Research

* * *

"I need this… this… Oh that one!... This one too." Levy was humming as she went around the bookstore in Magnolia. The young woman was creating a large stack of books. Most of the books were in foreign languages.

"Levy, you know we don't mind you getting books…" Jet started, his arms holding at least five books from the last store.

"But, what are you looking for? Cause you never buy this many unless it's for a mission or research." Droy continued, his arms also holding books.

"Oh! Apparently there are people that are called God Slayers… I mean we know so little about Dragon Slayers, except from what Gajeel and Natsu has told us… I thought I'd research about them. Dragon Slayers, God Slayer… From the book I got back in Old Town, apparently there are actually several other types of Slayer magic…" Her voice flowed into the tale.

Her mission with Gajeel had left her with many unanswered questions, and while she and the Iron Dragon Slayer were meeting the client, a book in his collection caught her eye. For a job well done, she had been given it on top of the reward of two million Jewel, due to the Dark Guild's activity for the weapon.

While Gajeel was asleep on her lap, while his motion sickness was mild compared to Natsu's, it helped when he was asleep.

She had been so engrossed in the book by the end of the train ride, she hadn't noticed they got to Magnolia until Gajeel was tugging her from her seat.

"Wait! YOU WENT ON A MISSION WITH GAJEEL!" Both men yelled, causing the small woman to take a step back.

"Well, yeah… They reward and risk went up and required a duo rather than one person. You guys already signed up on your mission and he offered." Her finger came up to scratch her cheek.

Both males looked pale and as if their souls left their bodies.

"It was actually pretty fun. But, anyways! I need to do research." She turned on her heel, paying for the books with a bright smile.

* * *

The small team was seen walking to the guild, where the men mechanically followed her, all three with books in hand. The males were still disturbed by the news.

In the back corner of the Guild, Levy was sitting with her stack of books and her glasses. Eyes slimming through each page as the enchantment on her glasses allowed her to memorize each word on the page with just looking at them.

"What's Shorty doin' over there?" Gajeel questioned, taking his beer that Mira set down.

"Oh, she does that! When she gets into a translation or gets curious about something she'll read up on it. She said there was something interesting from the mission you two did. Said something about a God Slayer." Mira laughed lightly.

"God Slayer, huh?" His eyes moved to the girl who was researching, her body language and facial expressions showing she was ignoring the two men she called team mates.

"Dov Kriid los aan fus ofan voth faal Dov. Daar fus…"

The hesitant language she mumbled caught his attention with a sharp stare.

His feet dragged him towards her before he even knew what he was doing.

"Shorty, why're ya speaking Draconian? When'd ya even learn it?" His voice was sharp as she looked up, her fingers holding her pen against paper.

"So that is what that was." She muttered. "I didn't know what language it was, and I was trying to decipher it." She set her pen down to lift up the paper she had. Many words were underlined with a list of possible words. Only a few were correct.

"Whatcha looking into dragon slayers fer?" His body sat next to hers, eyes narrowed as he looked at the book. Draconian had been his first language; Metalicana having followed with a more dragon based lesson than human. He learned to growl and roar before he could crawl, so to speek.

"Well, from what I gathered from the book I got from the client; there are many types of slayers. Not just Dragon Slayers. There are god slayers, which were connected to that dagger. And I think phoenix slayers." She pointed at one of the open books she had. "I think also, since neither you nor Natsu got to learn everything about Dragon Slayers, because of Metalicana and Igneel disappearing, I think this could help explain what your true full potential in power could be!" She smiled brightly at him, and he was very off put.

"Ya don't even know how to read it!" He hissed lightly.

"Then teach me!" She snapped at him, golden eyes glaring at him.

"No." He growled, his head turning away.

Her lips turned in a frown and he waivered in his control.

Her honey eyes were unwavering on his crimson eyes; she wasn't backing down. "Please, Gajeel?" Her voice was so soft, and if he hadn't been paying attention her plead would have sounded like something else.

"F-fine!" He growled, turning to look away. His face red and his eyes looking anywhere but at her.

Both the script mage and dragon slayer ignored the speed and plant mages as they gasped and cried out in outrage. The idea of Levy and Gajeel spending time together.

* * *

It was an odd language, and Levy had to fight a blush when she heard Gajeel speak it so smoothly. It was oddly beautiful.

The lesson started simple, like any language. Starting with the alphabet and pronunciation, moving onto words that steadily grew more difficult.

Gajeel watched her with an intense gaze, listening to her speak the small words he gave her. She was a quick learner, and he wasn't the best of teachers (neither was Metalicana really…), but she was taking to it like a fish to water.

In what should have taken months if not years, was taking weeks, at most maybe a couple months, tops. It actually made the Iron Dragon Slayer jealous.

It wasn't long before Levy was able to read in the language. Both Gajeel and Levy weren't ready to pull away from their routine though. She'd spend her afternoons with him in the downstairs library of the guild, reading the books.

There was no new information other than how to implant a dragon lacrima, should someone get a hold of one. Other than that, it was the same things she had been learning from Natsu and Laxus before Gajeel joined, and what she learned from the massive male after he joined. The information on God Slayers was also minimal at best, proving to not be worth more than a good several stories.

Their late nights were sometimes spent together, where he'd sit with her. Sometimes he'd be eating the iron she created with her magic, sometimes he'd be half asleep, just listening to her read out loud. It was rare he had to correct her pronunciation… but, when he did, he got the brightest smile in return.

Her research in the end did not bring her anywhere other than closer to Gajeel. And she didn't really mind that.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: So I used an online Skyrim Draconian translator thing. The phrase earlier is:

 _Dragon Slayers are a power gifted from Dragons. This power…_

Also, because I know it is a filler, and I am going to mainly be following the Anime. Should I put the Key to the Starry Heavens Arc? (I wasn't overly fond of it myself, but it did have some interesting Gajevy trip action). Also, should I do the Edolas Arc? If so, should Levy escape the Lacrima or should I focus on Edolas Levy? Or both?


	8. Observations

ShadowKurayami: So, I think I may actually do a two sided Edolas Arc. One from Earthland Levy, and the other from Edolas. Though I think I am doing a bit of a canon divergence setting with Edolas.

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: NaLu, Bixanna, Miraxus

Chapter 8

Observations

* * *

Everyone made their observations about people. Especially at the Fairy Tail Guild.

Levy occasionally peered up from her book, watching Gajeel interact with their newest member, Wendy. The small slayer was smiling happily up at Gajeel as he talked to her.

Natsu was a great friend and big brother, but for Wendy, it seemed that Gajeel filled the stable big brother role for her.

Just like Laxus had when Levy was a child.

It was funny how, in a way, history seemed to repeat. Levy could see the parallels of herself and Laxus with Gajeel and Wendy.

The blue haired fairy smiled lightly. Gajeel was a good older brother figure. He was strong and caring, even if he did not always show it. Also, watching how the older male growled and glared at Romeo, who tried approaching the Sky Slayer, he had the protectiveness down as well.

Lucy had told her of what happened with Wendy, despite Levy wishing she had allowed the young girl to explain herself. It had not been Lucy's tale to tell.

She'd stay quiet about it; she wouldn't push the small girl. She'd be a friend when the girl needed someone. It was Wendy's life story to tell.

She had already been introduced to the smaller girl her first evening at Fairy Hills. Having gotten her room number mixed up, going to room twelve rather than room twenty-one, she wandered into Levy's library like room.

Turns out, Carla and Wendy both enjoyed reading. Carla typically stuck to educational stuff, pushing it at the female slayer, but Wendy enjoyed both educational and recreational reading. This is where the script mage really got along with the two.

Levy had a large section of books to read recreationally, but most of her books were on magic and spells, some even on tactical maneuvers. Levy read to better herself and to expand her knowledge to help her guild.

She saw that same drive in Wendy and watched as Carla supported it whole-heartedly.

What most people didn't see, Gajeel had a similar dive. While he didn't read like she and Wendy, he focused on studying allies and enemies and if he remained calm enough he could easily strategize.

* * *

"Fight me, Popsicle Princess!"

"Come at me Flame Brain!"

Levy chuckled, eyes leaving her book once again to see Natsu and Gray at it again. The ice maker magic and fire dragon slaying magic clashing. It wasn't until they got too close to the bar at she smirked.

"Iron Dragon Roar!" The spiral of air and iron crashing into the two on the other side of the Guild. This was one of the reasons Levy stuck close to the opposite side of the guild.

Glancing across the, now destroyed, area of the guild, she saw Wendy safely tucked in Gajeel's grasp away from the heavily destroyed area that was Wendy and Gajeel's seats.

Deciding to help out in a small way, she lifted her pen. "Solid Script: Glue." The large sticky word appeared against the wall, leaving both Gray and Natsu yelling and squirming, unable to get free from the sticky word without using their magic.

"LEVYYY! Let me gooooo!" Natsu loudly whined as she just lifted her pen again and raised a brow.

It wasn't the first time she's done this. She did this after Jet joined and Natsu had been picking on him. He broke through the sticky word with his fire magic and she put him in a hole then put a silence script over the top of it. He had been pouting until Gildarts plucked him from the hole.

She was far from as physically strong as most of her friends, but she made up with her intelligence. And well, fear tactics with Natsu. Laxus gone or not, if Levy had ever been in the one of Natsu's attacks from trying to get away from her traps, Laxus would come back and disembowel him. The Fire Dragon Slayer knew this.

"You okay, Wendy? Gajeel?" Levy called to them.

"Tch. We're fine Shorty."

"Yep!" Wendy replied as Gajeel set her down, a cheerful smile tossed at both Gajeel and Levy.

* * *

It was just another day in the Guild. Levy moved back into her seat, but this time Gajeel and Wendy joined her. The female slayer giggling as she saw the dirty looks Droy, Jet, and Gajeel shot each other. She saw that they were rivals for Levy's attentions... but in the end she was the ne who won when Levy wrapped her arm around the female slayer in a sisterly manner.

Wendy quietly pressed herself into Levy's side to read the book the older girl was reading. Listening as Mira passed Natsu and Gray, the eldest take-over mage bouncing the silver platter off both male's heads as she passed.

Wendy often observed her friends. She saw how they reacted with each other and with others.

She saw that Natsu and Gray were best friends, but that they were also rivals. Lucy was close to Natsu and had a good relationship with the rest of the guild. Erza was powerful, but guarded. She also didn't know how to handle her emotions all the way.

But, she was unsure about other members; Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and Mira were hard to understand.

Juvia clung to Gray when she could, claiming to love him; she was good friends with many females in the guild, especially Levy, Evergreen, and Lucy, but she was best friends with Gajeel. With all of this, many of her emotions clashed and her sweetness hid the power she had; this left Wendy unsure how to perceive her.

Mira was very kind, everyone loved her and feared her. Rumors of her past attitude were confusing because apparently she had been Erza's rival. Yet… Despite every sweet smile and playful sentence, Mira was sad. Deeply so.

Levy, she was really confusing. She was the definition of a bookworm. Smart, knew a lot of things about a lot of different magic, yet it was unsure if she had actually practiced any other magic styles besides Solid Script. She… held an uncertainty about herself and her power, but others could feel the strength behind her that was currently untapped. Then… she and Gajeel would share looks. Sometimes happy ones, sometimes sad ones, and sometimes ones that did not make any sense; Wendy knew not to press either with questioning after making the mistake once.

Gajeel. Wendy found him to be the most confusing. He was powerful and strong. Smart in his own ways, but was lonely though and he hurt, sort of like Mira. She saw it when he looked at Levy. His eyes would cloud with shame… maybe even self-hate. She didn't understand why Gajeel felt like that, or what she could do. So, she'd do what Levy does. She'd wait. When people are ready to talk, they will.

That was what Wendy loved about Levy. She knew Lucy told the cornflower haired girl about Cait Shelter and Nirvana. It had upset the slayer, and she expected to be asked about it when she accidently ended up in Levy's room, but the older mage just smiled. "If you ever need to talk. I'll be here. When you are ready, you'll let me know." Those words meant so much to her and Carla.

Wendy loved Fairy Tail, but people were often butting into other people's business. She wasn't comfortable with that, especially when she didn't really know people. Levy understood and she told Wendy to live by what she wanted for herself. If she wanted people to wait for her to be ready, she needed to do the same for them… unless it was believed to be a life threatening situation.

 _"Remember Wendy, don't push people too much, no matter how much you want to. The only time you should ever try to push someone into talking to you about something is when you're worried for their safety. If you think they may hurt themselves or someone else… push to talk, or get someone to help you."_

Levy told her that when Wendy first brought up Gajeel's shame filled look. The young slayer wanted to know what was wrong, but she didn't want to push too hard.

And today, Wendy understood why. When Gajeel looked to Levy, the look was back. But, when the Solid Script Mage peeked up at him, she smiled. Wendy held half of the book with Levy, so briefly the older girl reached out and placed her hand on Gajeel's. He pulled his hand away, cheeks tinted red, but… the shame left his eyes and a weak smile graced his features. It wasn't much... but it was there.

Little things made a difference. Observing people made it so they could see the small changes and make those little efforts to help someone. Wendy may have loved everyone in the Guild, but she didn't understand them all…. She didn't need to as long as she could observe their changes like Levy.

They were people who made observations to help people rather than jump into someone's business.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: I like the dynamic of Gajeel being very friendly with all the blue haired girls.

Wendy always seemed like the adorable little sister to everyone, and I feel she and Levy are quite a bit alike.

This chapter… well it took a lot and I'll be honest I am not the happiest with it. I like the idea I was going for, but I don't think I executed it correctly.

Levy and Wendy seem more on the happy yet introverted side, so I think I can see them sitting in the sidelines as silent emotional support without pushing too much into someone's business. While I see Lucy as a more extroverted person and a bit nosey, like Erza and Mira.

I apologize if this chapter is a bit lackluster. My brain has been very focused on setting up a chapter about Levy's past. I am still deciding whether it is focusing on the past completely or more of a reveal to people in the Guild. (Gajeel, Wendy, and Lucy most likely if it focuses on revealing her past).

Questions, Comments, Concerns? PM or Review.

Again. I apologize if it isn't up to par as some of the other chapters.


	9. Saudade

ShadowKurayami: I think it is time to start on Edolas Arc.

This chapter is really focused on Lisanna's death and Levy's feelings on it. Just pent up anger and sadness.

* * *

Gajevy

Other Pairings: NaLu, Bixanna, Miraxus

Chapter 9

Saudade

* * *

It had been raining a lot in Magnolia… and feelings were heavy for many in the Guild.

Everyone was hit hard with the uprising date… Two Years tomorrow would be the anniversary of the day they lost Lisanna.

Levy had been best friends with the youngest of the Strauss mages. Lisanna often teased Natsu and the boy would whine to Levy. The blunette knew the young take-over mage had a mean streak like Mirajane. Laxus never saw it, he thought Levy and Lisanna could do no harm… which made pranking Natsu and Gray very easy.

Levy… she never visited on the actual anniversary, leaving that for Mira and Elfman. She'd visit the day before or the day after… Mira hated crying in front of everyone, no matter how much she tried to stay strong the pain of losing Lisanna was far too much for the eldest Strauss.

Quietly she sat down on the soaked ground, not caring about the mud and rain, her clothes sticking to her skin and hair plastered over her face and neck.

The script mage was clad in a pair of black leggings and a warm, dark gray sweater dress. Her hair not held up by anything, letting the cornflower locks to fall into her face.

"Hey Lis… It's been a while." Her voice was soft as she sat in front of the empty grave. Tears blurred her vision. "I miss you." Her voice cracked with emotion.

Silence met her words.

"I read a book recently… I know… When am I not reading?" She joked wetly. "I learned a new word, it is foreign. Saudade, a noun, it means a deep state of melancholic longing for a person or thing that is absent… I think that really fits here. Don't you...?"

* * *

"Oi! Where's the Shrimp?" Gajeel said sharply, walking up to the bar. He had a job he wanted to take the girl on. Despite her lack of strength, she was sneaky, he needed sneaky on a mission he was looking at.

"O-oh, hey Gajeel. Levy isn't here. She won't be taking missions for the next few days." Mira's voice was quiet, absently staring at the glass she was drying.

"Where is she?" His voice didn't calm down much, but the woman's quiet voice was off putting, she was usually smiles and cheer.

"She's visiting my sister." Mira replied. "I… I need to go." In a hurry Mira went downstairs leaving a confused and slightly peeved Iron Dragon Slayer. His eyes catching a glare from Elfman as the massive male followed after his sister.

He could hear the sobs form both of them, they weren't loud… just with his hearing he could hear them clear as a bell.

"Levy's at the Graveyard." It was Cana that spoke. "Lisanna died two years ago tomorrow… She was Levy's best friend and Mirajane and Elfman's younger sister." Glancing around the Guild, everyone stiffened at the mention of the girl's name, it really brought up bad memories for everyone.

Gajeel glanced at her and nodded, moving to leave. When he opened the doors to the Guild hall to leave, he saw it was pouring.

" _Shrimp, you better be wearin' a fuckin' coat."_ The large, pierced male thought with a light growl.

His heavy steps leaving the guild.

No one bothered to stop him, even if they wanted to. Some things just needed to happen.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT!" Levy's scream ripped through the air. "Why didn't you move…? WHY DID YOU LEAVE!" Her sobs were drowned out by the rain. All the pent up sadness and anger coming out.

She knew it wasn't Elfman's fault and she'd never blame him. She blamed Lisanna.

At the time, Laxus had become a real jerk and all but physically abandoned Levy. Lisanna had been her emotional support through Laxus' issues.

The day Mira and Elfman came back… she ran up to them outside by the path near the river, asking where Lisanna was. She just remembered Mira holding her so tight. She remembered Elfman begging both her and Mira for forgiveness.

Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna treated her like family… like she was their family. The two white haired mages clung to the closest thing they had to their baby sister that day.

When Mira finally whimpered out that Lisanna was gone… that she died… Levy remembered glaring at the sky with tears in her eyes. Hating that the sun dare shine while her best friend was gone.

"Why did you move Lis? Why didn't you try to use your magic?" The blue haired mage was staring at the grave marker. "Mira and Elfman need you. I need you. Mira can't even use her magic it hurts too much… Elfman won't because he's afraid of hurting anyone else."

"I hate you… I HATE YOU LISANNA!" Her throat was raw from crying and screaming.

"No, ya don't Shrimp." Gajeel was standing behind her.

"Go away Gajeel… Just go away." She didn't turn to look at him.

She didn't just come alone to give Mira and Elfman privacy on the anniversary. She did it so she could mourn without anyone seeing her.

The first anniversary, Jet and Droy followed her… claiming they wanted to support her. She snapped at them and was tempted to throw a spell of any sorts at them. When they saw her fingers twitch to create a spell, they backed off. They watched her in the distance, realizing that their Levy, their sweet, happy Levy… wasn't happy.

"No. Yer not okay. And ya don't hate yer friend." He moved towards her and gripped her small wrist tugging her up. He was surprised by how cold her skin was… but he was even more surprised by the look on her face.

She shouldn't look so sad or so angry.

"Let go!" She yanked her arm from his grasp, in which he countered by grabbing her hips.

She was soaked to the bone. Her fists hitting his chest, each hit growing weaker before she was sobbing into his chest, clutching at his shirt as if her life depended on it.

He didn't exactly know what to do, he never really had to deal with a crying woman. Juvia back in Phantom Lord was quiet and pretty emotionless, very different from what she acts like now.

In a slightly stunned state, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why did she do it…? Why did she have to be so stupid?" Her face was buried in his dark, wet shirt. The Iron Dragon Slayer could feel the warmth of her tears and the vacating warmth of her face. "She had to know… she had to know she'd never come back…"

He stayed silent, he just held the soaked, freezing girl.

He didn't like seeing her like this. It was almost worse than seeing what he had done to her. He wanted to see the fairy he was growing to know. A girl of smiles and laughter, the personal sun of the Fairy Tail Guild.

He never wanted to see her like this, a mess of sorrow and tears… real tears. If he could, he'd do everything in his power to make sure he never allowed her to feel like this again.

His hand moved from her back to gently cup the back of her head, his other arm tightening around her. He held her firmly to his body, letting her sob as much as she needed.

"She promised I'd never be alone again… She lied…" Levy's whisper was quiet and weak.

Despite having friends at the Guild, very few knew her history. She showed up at the guild after Cana, but before Gray. Besides Laxus and Makarov, only Lisanna, Mira, and Elfman knew everything about her past.

"You won't be alone." His voice was gentle, and it surprised the girl even if she didn't show it. "Yer friend didn't lie, Shrimp. You aren't alone. You'll never be alone." He squeezed her tightly.

He knew he had no right to be holding her, even if it was to cheer her up… but at this point, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to let her go again.

"I'm here, Levy."

Those words sent her crumbling again. Her tears started again, and if it wasn't for his hold on her small body, she'd be in the grass once more. Her legs unable to hold her. She was so overwhelmed by her emotions by that one sentence.

He was there… and he used her name… He never used her name.

* * *

After a while, when her tears stopped, she was exhausted and freezing cold. The rain hadn't let up at all; both she and Gajeel were soaked to the bone.

His body leaned over slightly and he scooped her into his arms, carrying her towards Fairy Hills. He knew it was a Girl's only area, and Titania would likely try to beat the crap outta him, but she needed to go home.

The male knew where it was due to Makarov's early tour of the Guild and its extras like the Girl's Dorms. More of a warning where not to go.

The soaked female curled into his chest slightly, trying to retain any warmth left in her body; now that she was calm the cold was effecting her.

His large body easily passed the gate, holding the small blunette. Erza stormed out of her room sensing his magic, only to freeze as she saw Levy.

"Oi… Titania. Get her up to her room and warm. She's had a shitty day and needs rest… and someone to stay with her." His voice was rough, commanding.

Usually Erza would beat him within an inch of his life for even stepping into the courtyard of Fairy Hills, but she couldn't.

"Follow me." Erza turned on her heel, her armor clattering slightly as she took him inside. Juvia and Wendy were in the main room, both girls shocked at Levy looking so tired and broken. When they moved to get up, they were silenced and brushed off by Erza's glare.

The red head lead him to the script mage's room, peeking in to make sure there was nothing embarrassing for Gajeel to see before she opened the door. "Set her on the bed, I will grab you an umbrella and her a towel."

"Tch. I don't need it. Pretty pointless now. Just make sure she's dry and warm. I'm leavin' anyways." He grunted, setting Levy on the plush chair, putting her legs up on the ottoman.

He wasn't too surprised to see her room was basically a library with random stacks of unsorted books, labels on them showing she had been reorganizing the place.

"I will see you tomorrow Shrimp." His hand moved to pat her head, causing dull honey eyes too look up at him.

"Thank you Gajeel… I'm sorry I'm so much trouble."

"Yer not trouble. See me tomorrow. If ya don't come to the guild, I'll drag your ass there."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "No, you won't be coming in here again. This was a one-time thing for her sake. Now go home Gajeel, and put on some dry clothes."

His eyes slid over to the woman before he turned around, leaving the room to exit the building.

Once he was gone, Erza began slowly helping Levy out of her clothes. "Levy, why didn't you bring an umbrella…?" She sighed. Only silence met her question.

"Erza, can Juvia get Levy or you anything?" The water mage quietly pressed herself into the doorway, Wendy peeking in behind her.

"…Hot Chocolate and food; you guys pick what kind. And you both put on some Pajamas. We'll spend time with Levy." Erza said lighly. She didn't want to leave the girl alone. "Okay?" She questioned the small mage she was drying off with a fluffy towel.

"…Kay…"

When the other two blunettes left, Erza sighed, moving to help change Levy into some warm, dry pajamas. "Lisanna wouldn't like seeing you like this."

"I know… I just…" Levy looked down at her lap.

"I understand, Levy. You can't keep doing this. You'll get sick… you could catch your death out there." Erza cupped her cheeks. "We're your friends… let us help you. Just like you help us. You're not alone." The older female whispered, meeting Levy's honey gaze.

"I'll try, Erza… I'll try." Levy offered her a weak smile.

"Good girl. Tonight, let's try to have fun?" The younger girl nodded.

"We're back!" Wendy chirped, holding a tray with hot chocolate and a container of marshmallows.

"Juvia brought sandwiches, snacks, and cake!" The word cake instantly caught Erza's attention.

They all set up inside Levy's room… before the script mage could get off her seat, Juvia and Wendy tightly hugged her.

"I love you guys…" Levy whispered, her hand reaching out to Erza who joined the hug. All four girls embracing as Levy held back tears. This time out of joy.

Gajeel was right, she wasn't alone.

She may have felt Saudade, but… she was learning to leave her pain and try to be happy. For herself and her friends.

* * *

ShadowKurayami: I wanted something sad… but with a happier ending. I can easily imagine Levy and Lisanna being good friends, if not best friends.

I also imagine she'd be the kind to suffer in silence, like Mira and Elfman. I can't image she'd try to find her own comfort with them. I do think she'd try to comfort them, but keep quiet about her own sadness and pain.

Gajeel seems like someone who'd ignore warning to help Levy. Whether he believes it to be out of his own repentance or actual worry. Though, he'd actually want to see her smile. Seeing a girl like Levy who is always smiles so upset and in pain could be very shocking to all the newer members of Fairy Tail.

Edolas is next.

Questions, Comments, Concerns? PM or Review.


End file.
